No Matter The Cost
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Civilians had always come first...no matter what.


NO MATTER THE COST

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Another Jules is Kim story which takes place during the scene in "Priority Of Life" in which the filiform reached the critical level and uses dialogue from the ep. Flashpoint belongs to CBS and whoever else is affiliated with it and Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This takes place after the events of "Long Distance Boyfriend".

Kimberly Hart, also known as Julie Callaghan, took a labored breath. She could feel the air getting heavier. _Okay, just like when you're in another dimension. Slow, shallow breaths_, she thought to herself. From her few experiences of being transported to one of Rita or Zedd's dimensions, she had learned that the air was different from that of Earth's atmosphere, and even with the protection of their uniforms, they would have to change their breathing to accommodate what was happening. _Ohhh. It's hard to focus_, she thought to herself. _The Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane let out groggy screeches as they reached out for their bond-mates._ Julie moaned. She had to stay alert. She had civilians to worry about. _The Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon, Dragon, Tiger, Falcon, and Crane nudged the Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane and there was a mingling of green, white, red, and pink lights which went into Kimberly._

"Jules, can you hear me?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kimberly responded. The Power surge was helping, but she was still feeling a little out of it.

"Sniper breathing, okay? Slow it down and hold," Sam instructed. _Right. Like when we're in another dimension_, Kimberly reminded herself again, following his instructions. "It'll lower your heart rate and you'll lose less blood," he told her. "We're coming right in and we'll get you soon, okay?" _Not before you get the civilians_, she thought to herself. If Sam or the others put her before anyone else in the room, she would beat them so bad, they wouldn't move for a week. Then, she focused her attention on putting one foot in front of the other. As she did, she remembered the scene that had transpired right before this moment.

_"Where are you going?!" Xavier demanded._

_ "She needs help to get out of here," the male scientist replied._

_ "Xavier, we're all leaving right now, through the decontamination chamber, one at a time," Kimberly replied. __Oh, please. Let the Power protect me. I don't know if I can make it__, she thought to herself._

_ "NO!" Xavier shouted, firing the gun once more. "Nobody's leaving here until I get some answers," he growled._

_ "The venting system is off-line. You know the damage that filiform does," Kimberly reminded him. __Pain. Pain. Oh, I want the others__, she thought to herself. She needed someone in here with her. __** Sis, we're here**__, she suddenly heard Katherine's voice state. __**Take it easy. You're doing really good**__, Jason's voice added. __**I know it hurts, Beautiful. I can feel it, but we're with you**__, Tommy's voice chimed in. Thanks. __**Needed that**__, she told them as another boost of energy filled her being. She listened as Xavier once again demanded for the truth only for the male scientist to tell the man that he had just gotten sick but they weren't at fault._

"Jules, slow your breath, okay?" Sam's voice reminded her, breaking her reverie. "Count it out. Keep your heart rate real low," he continued to coach soothingly. **Tommy, I love you**, Kim thought as she continued the shallow breaths. **Love you too, and you're gonna make it. We're all here**, Tommy soothed. **I-I don't know, Tommy. I'm really scared**, she told him.

"We're running out of time," she stated. However, she wasn't sure if she was speaking to Xavier or Tommy. A few seconds later, she fell to the side. Kimberly took another short breath as she half heard Xavier and the scientist argue about who could leave.

"Jules, I'm on my way," Sam said into her ear-piece. _No. Don't you __**dare**__ save me before the others_, she thought to herself. If she was with any of the other Rangers, she wouldn't even be worried about it, but Sam was still in love with her and despite his military and SWAT training, he hadn't had to face this kind of situation as much as she had. However, there was nothing she could do and a few minutes later, when Sam came in, she had to fight the urge to tell him what to do. She watched as he approached. _Please, please, don't pick me up_, she thought as she tried to convey her feelings with her eyes. But she wasn't sure if she had or not and it was only because of the energy from the Morphing Grid had flown into her that she was even still conscious. When Sam went to the woman next to her, picked her up, and headed out, Kimberly let out a silent sigh of relief. _Yes. He made the right choice_, she thought to herself. The civilians were safe. And that was the most important thing: the safety of the civilians…no matter the cost….

THE END


End file.
